digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ewan Amano/Collection
Former members :Are we really going to consider Ballistamon and Dorulumon as former members of Yuu's Collection? From what I understand Taiki only lended them to him so that they could make X4. I don't think this is enough for them to be listed as such. :OK, they went into his X Loader, but if just entering another X Loader is enough for such listing, them we must also list Cutemon there, Gumdramon as a former member of Ryouma's Collection and Dobermon as a former member of Tagiru's Collection. G-SANtos 15:56, December 01, 2011 (UTC) ::Cutemon should be listed as a former collectee of Yuu's, Gumdramon of Ryouma, Zenimon, KoZenimon, and Dobermon of Tagiru. The mechanics are pretty clear--Dobermon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon had to become part of the other Hunter's Collection in order to perform the desired DigiXros, as silly and as easily flouted as that rule is. 16:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :From what I remember, Zenimon and KoZenimon have never been shown entering Tagiru's X Loader, so this would be an unsourced listing. :Also, considering that they were only there to be able to DigiXros, or to be protected in Cutemon's case, I think the correct listing would be "temporary members". "Former members" would imply on them being taken by someone else, or set free, or having been given to someone else (which I expect to happen to Cutemon and the red Pickmon so that they become Akari's and Zenjirou's Partners, even though many people prefer Ballistamon). :I think Gumdramon can be listed as a former member given the fact that he doesn't fit any other category listed above. G-SANtos 21:06, December 01, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I really see a useful distinction between "former" and "temporary" in this case, unless we plan to create separate sections based on length-of-use or purpose-of-use, which could end up fiddling with what we currently call simply "regular members". ::I'm fairly certain I saw Tagiru capturing some of the Zenimon himself, but I guess I need to rewatch the episode. ::That brings up the question, though, what do we do with all the members of the armies from last series? You could argue that maybe Blue Flare is still going strong, but Bagra, Twilight, and XHUA were all definitively dissolved, with DarknessBagramon being the only remaining Bagra member at the end there. Obviously, it doesn't make sense to move the entire Bagra Army article into "former members", even though it is quite true...perhaps we should instead cover the characters in their final alignments, but not have a former member section at all? Basically, merge the "former member" sections in with the rest of the article, but keep them as basic main-links? ::Also, isn't it hilarious how even though they started the series with an explicit rule to prevent side-switching, Hunters had made more of a mess of it than Xros Wars ever did? 21:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It seems simpler to list only former members, but I don't think that Xros-purposes borrowed Digimon should be listed on this category. :For the armies, just let them be, Yuu joined Xros Heart on the last episode but we still count him as Twilight in the Xros Wars page. :Also, next episode JetMervamon appears. It's obvious that it's Nene's doing. This means we'll probably need to create a Nene's Collection page. But if she doesn't become a Hunter and give back Mervamon and Sparrowmon to Taiki, them we'll have a former members-only page. Yes, I know there's still no official confirmation that they are with Taiki, but because of Wisemon's appearance on his X Loader on 59, and because the Asahi preview mentions Sparrowmon, I'm sure that Taiki is with all the XHUA on his Collection, I only need official confirmation before I edit this. G-SANtos 00:03, December 02, 2011 (UTC)/22:03, December 01, 2011 (Brasília/Summertime) ::Whatever we apply to those would still definitely apply to the others, as the story didn't just end at 54; especially since the Xros-purpose ones were a deliberate trade as a plot element. Honestly, I think the best solution is to just get rid of "former members" completely, since pretty much anyone with enough plot presence to change sides will have their own page anyway. 05:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC)